Zielonooki potwór
by toootie
Summary: Droga do miłości nie jest dla Sherlocka prosta. Na szczęście pomocy dostarcza mu dobra, stara zazdrość.
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginalny tytuł:** That Green Eyed Monster

**Autor:** Phuchka

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania:** s/9521075/1/That-Green-Eyed-Monster

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

**ZIELONOOKI POTWÓR**

Sherlock zauważył, że coś jest nie tak tej nocy, podczas której dokończyli sprawę Milvertona. John, zamiast tkwić u jego boku; słuchać, jak wyjaśnia swoje dedukcje z pełnym czci wyrazem twarzy i obsypywać go deszczem niepohamowanych pochwał, wydawał się być myślami gdzie indziej.

Sherlock rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył swojego współlokatora niedaleko Lestrade'a. Obaj wydawali się rozmawiać szeptem i… chichotać!

Podszedł do nich zamaszystym krokiem i oznajmił:

-Cieszę się, widząc was obu tak zadowolonych na miejscu zbrodni. Jeśli jesteś gotów, John, może już pójdziemy do domu.

Gdy Lestrade się pożegnał, doktor nadal jeszcze miał problemy z opanowaniem śmiechu.

-Co cię tak śmieszy? -spytał Sherlock podejrzliwie.

-Nic… nie zrozumiałbyś… Greg potrafi być przezabawny.

-Greg?!

-Tak, to imię Lestrade'a. Znów zapomniałeś?

-Usuwam wszystko, co nie jest przydatne!- powiedział detektyw, wzywając taksówkę i czując się irracjonalnie zirytowany. Milczał całą drogę do domu, rozmyślając, i John poddał się po kilku próbach skłonienia go do rozmowy.

…

Następnego dnia rzeczy powróciły do normalnego stanu, albo czegokolwiek, co uchodziło na normę na Baker Street. Sherlock siedział przy mikroskopie, starając się przeanalizować i udokumentować różne typy ludzkich włosów. John próbował z kolei zmusić go do zjedzenia czegokolwiek; bez wielkich sukcesów.

-Sherlock, zjedz tost. -powtórzył, nieobecny duchem, gwałtownie otwierając gazetę. Detektyw spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że szeroki promień światła słonecznego zmienia kolor jego włosów na złoty. Jego włosy wydawały się błyszczeć. Przypuszczał, że to właściwie naturalne, jeżeli chce poczuć, jakie są w dotyku, skoro właśnie eksperymentuje z ludzkimi włosami. Z drugiej strony, mógłby nie zareagować zbyt dobrze, gdyby mu powiedział, że chce go pogłaskać po włosach. Nawet, jeśli z korzyścią dla nauki.

-John, potrzebuję twoich włosów!- powiedział Sherlock, porzucając rozwagę.

-Co?!

Podszedł do niego.

-Potrzebuję próbki twoich włosów do testów. Kilka kosmyków powinno wystarczyć.–widząc wyraz twarzy Johna, dodał szybko:

-Eksperymentuję z różnymi typami ludzkich włosów.

-Cóż, nie dostaniesz ich, póki nie zjesz tostu. -powiedział doktor, uśmiechając się zadowolony z samego siebie i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Co ty jesteś, moja matka? -ponarzekał Sherlock, ale złapał kromkę i zaczął przeżuwać.

-Dobry chłopiec. I jeszcze wypij filiżankę herbaty. -powiedział niewzruszony John, kiedy tamten gapił się na niego.

Kiedy wszystko zostało zjedzone i wypite, detektyw podszedł do swojego współlokatora.

-Nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci je wyrwać z korzeniami. Weź nożyczki. -przerwał mu od razu.

Sherlock, uzbrojony w nożyczki i fukający ze złości, stanął wreszcie za Johnem wykorzystując szansę dotknięcia jego włosów. Przejechał przez nie ręką , zaczynając od karku, gdzie ich faktura była tak miękka; aż do czubka głowy, gdzie były wystarczająco długie, by mógł włożyć między nie palce. Jego krótka grzywka była w kolorze szarości wymieszanej z blondem, zaś włosy na karku bardzo jasne.

Jego uszy były małe i ich doskonałe ukształtowanie zachwyciło Sherlocka. Jeśli przyjrzał się im bliżej, mógł zobaczyć miękkie, puchate włoski w dolnej części.

-Err, Sherlock? Planujesz uciąć mi przypadkiem ucho? -John szarpnął się do tyłu.

Zorientował się, że przesunął palce na dół jego ucha i zaczerwienił się mocno, ciesząc się, że nie widać mu twarzy.

-Hm, nie. Sprawdzałem tylko, skąd najlepiej wziąć kilka próbek. Do eksperymentu. -powiedział szybko, obcinając kosmyki z czubka głowy.

Podszedł zamaszyście do mikroskopu, akurat kiedy telefon Johna zasygnalizował wiadomość. Usiadł przy urządzeniu czując ulgę, że ta dziwaczna sytuacja nie ciągnęła się dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Co on ROBIŁ? Bawił się włosami swojego współlokatora, dotykał jego ucha! Kiedy o tym pomyślał, musiał przyznać, że jego skłonność do dotykania Johna od kilku tygodni wzrosła raptownie. Stawał zbyt blisko niego na miejscu zbrodni, siadał zbyt blisko w taksówkach i każdego dnia dotykał go w domu, kiedy sięgał po coś. To było nie do wyjaśnienia. Tylko jedna rzecz poprawiała całą sytuację (dlaczego właściwie?)- to, że John nigdy się nie płoszył.

John uśmiechał się czytając SMSa i zaczął odpowiadać na niego entuzjastycznie. Sherlock sarknął- to musiała być jedna z tych żałosnych prób zdobycia dziewczyny. Żadna kobieta nie da Johnowi takiego niebezpieczeństwa i ekscytacji jakie mógł mu dawać on. Detektyw nie rozumiał, czemu go to w ogóle obchodzi.

Jak to miał w zwyczaju, ukradkiem zwinął telefon przyjaciela, żeby sprawdzić, jak najlepiej sabotować jego spotkanie z kobietą, jeśli jakieś zostało zaplanowane. Zaskoczyło go, że ostatnia wiadomość była od Lestrade'a. I był to kolejny już SMS w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. Większość z nich była zwyczajna: pytania, czy doktor nie przyjedzie na miejsce zbrodni, albo czy oglądał jakiś mecz, albo coś równie szalonego. Ostatnia wiadomość była złośliwym komentarzem na temat drużyny, której John kibicował i John odpowiedział mu obraźliwą uwagą. Sherlock martwił się niepotrzebnie. Zmylił go tylko ten uśmiech Johna, kiedy SMSował…


	2. Chapter 2

2. Detektyw leżał na sofie i martwił się.

Jego eksperyment z włosami został zakończony, nie było aktualnych spraw i żadnych interesujących zapytań na blogu. Wszystko było tak nieznośnie nudne! John jeszcze nie wrócił z przychodni i przestał odpowiadać na jego SMSy po tym, jak wysłał mu trzynastego w ciągu tego dnia. To było o 14.43.

_Gdzie jesteś_? SH próbował znów.

_Będę późno. Idę na piwo_. JW

_Jestem znudzony_. SH

_Nie zapomnij zjeść obiadu. Zostało trochę risotto w lodówce_. JW

_Z kim idziesz_? SH

_Czemu sobie tego nie wydedukujesz, jak wrócę?_ JW

To skłoniło Sherlocka do myślenia. Taka niekonkretność była niepodobna do Johna. Takie wymijające odpowiedzi były tak nie w jego stylu, że musiał mieć jakiś powód, by zataić nazwisko swojego towarzysza. A swoją drogą, dlaczego był taki niekonkretny, jeśli chciał tylko iść z kimś na piwo? Sherlock wyskoczył z sofy. „Najłatwiejszym sposobem wydedukowania o co chodzi, jest po prostu iść do pubu", pomyślał z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

Dwadzieścia minut później był już w pubie, do którego John chodził najczęściej, ale nie było tam po nim ani śladu. Detektyw usiadł w narożnej kabinie, żeby na niego poczekać. Po kolejnej półgodzinie, kiedy doktora ciągle nie było, Sherlock stracił opanowanie. Zrozumiał, że John nie poszedł na swoje randezvous do swojego pubu i wyszedł na zwiad do pobliskich innych.

Godzinę później wizytował trzeci pub tej nocy, bez najmniejszych sukcesów.

…

John wrócił do domu późno. Bardzo późno. Bardzo pijany.

Znalazł w mieszkaniu cichego, wściekłego detektywa konsultanta, czekającego na niego na sofie.

-O, witam! -uśmiechnął się do niego pijanie, kiedy próbował go odepchnąć odrobinę, żeby usiąść na sofie. -Nie śpimy dzisiaj? Nie masz przecież sprawy.

-Jaki spostrzegawczy. - odpowiedział Sherlock sarkastycznie. -Widzę, że czas w pubie spędziłeś przyjemnie, sądząc po twoim obecnym poziomie upojenia alkoholowego i fakcie, że nie możesz przestać się uśmiechać.

-Noo… Było naprawdę nieźle! Greg jest takim fajnym gościem… -powiedział John sennie, kładąc się na sofie i efektywnie przytrzymując nogi współlokatora za swoimi plecami.

-Greg! Poszedłeś z Lestradem?! –detektyw warknął, siadając i porzucając wszystkie pretensje do bycia spokojnym. Więc ta przyjaźń z Lestradem przeszła na nowy poziom. I czemu nie poszli do pubu Johna? Gdzie go Lestrade zabrał? Czy byli sami?..

-Ups! Miałem ci tego nie mówić. -John dalej bełkotał, omijając jego spojrzenie. –Ale i tak byś to wydedukował, czyż nie, mój ty detektywie konsultancie? -powiedział z kolejnym, szerokim uśmiechem, wysłanym w kierunku Sherlocka. Tamten zaczerwienił się i prawie go zatkało. Prawie. Było blisko, ale w końcu zdołał wypowiedzieć spójne zdanie:

- Nie jestem TWOIM detektywem. -powiedział z obrażonym prychnięciem, kładąc się na poduszkach i zamykając oczy. Czuł sporo dziwnych, trzepoczących doznań w klatce piersiowej, których nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Otworzył oczy sekundę później czując, jak ręka czochra mu loki, a ciepły i woniejący alkoholem oddech Johna owiewa mu twarz.

-Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się złościsz… i wiesz o tym. -powiedział doktor miękkim głosem pełnym zachwytu. Po kilku sekundach albo wieczności, niespokojne spojrzenie Sherlock napotkało drugie, pełne różnych uczuć; i jego umysł ucichł. Mógł tylko czuć dłoń Johna na włosach, ciepło jego ciała tak blisko i łomot własnego serca. Spojrzał w niebieską głębię oczu przyjaciela i poczuł że stoi na krawędzi przepaści… i to było przerażające. Wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział głośno:

-A ty jesteś obrzydliwy, kiedy jesteś pijany!

Twarz Johna zmarszczyła się a on sam się odsunął. Sherlock myślał przez straszną chwilę, że może zaraz zacząć płakać. Zamiast tego podniósł się z sofy, z westchnieniem, i poszedł do swojego pokoju, chwiejąc się trochę na boki.

-Dobranoc Sherlock- wyszeptał.

Detektyw zamknął oczy i zwinął się na sofie; zimny i pożałowania godzien.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Następnego ranka John wszedł do salonu powłócząc nogami, by zrobić śniadanie. Był ewidentnie na kacu i wyglądał na lekko speszonego.

-Boże, czuje jakby moja głowa miała zaraz eksplodować. –powiedział, obejmując ją rękami.

„Zażenowanie z powodu wczorajszego upicia się. Nie pamięta nic więcej." Sherlock wydedukował szybko i odpowiedział sarkastycznie:

-Tak, nadmierne spożycie alkoholu może to spowodować.

John jęknął w odpowiedzi.

-A zatem, to ja zajmę się herbatą. -powiedział detektyw i wyszedł do kuchni, zostawiając zaskoczonego współlokatora, mruczącego pod nosem:

-Ty nigdy nie robisz herbaty.

John spędził większość soboty z zamkniętymi oczami, pokładając się na każdej płaskiej powierzchni, jaką mógł znaleźć.

Sherlock spędził popołudnie na eksperymentach, które na szczęście nie powodowały irytująco bolesnych dla głowy hałasów, ani wywołujących nudności zapachów. Kilka razy pogładził swoje skrzypce, rozważając ich użycie, ale przestał, widząc morderczy błysk w oku współlokatora. Pod wieczór John czuł się dużo bardziej sobą.

-Myślę, ze pójdę na spacer. Ładny dzień dzisiaj i potrzebuje trochę świeżego powietrza… -powiedział, nakładając kurtkę.

Sherlock spojrzał sponad mikroskopu i przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, żeby zapomnieć o cząsteczkach wodoru i zrozumieć, czemu przyjaciel patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Wreszcie dotarło.

-Och. Tak. Pójdę z tobą. Też potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

John się uśmiechnął i Sherlock wiedział, że powiedział właściwą rzecz. Czuł się śmiesznie zadowolony z siebie, kiedy wychodzili z mieszkania. Na nieszczęście, jak tylko wyszli za jego próg, John natychmiast wpadł na Lestrade'a, który z pewnością przyszedł się z nim spotkać.

-Cześć wam… wychodzicie gdzieś?

-Och, cześć Greg! Wychodzimy właśnie na spacer… - zaczął John, zanim wtrącił się detektyw:

-Co jest Lestrade? Sprawa? Lepiej, żeby była interesująca!

-Nie mogę przyjść do was bez sprawy? Pomyślałem, że wpadnę zobaczyć, czy John czuje się tak strasznie jak ja dzisiaj .-powiedział z uśmiechem.

Doktor wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

–Czuję się gównianie. Co oni dają do tych koktajli? Już nigdy tam nie wrócimy! -zaczął iść. Lestrade zaśmiał się głośno i zaczął iść obok niego.

-Gdzie ty idziesz? - spytał Sherlock, z frustracją.

-A tak tylko się przyłączam do was. Miło wyjść z Yardu i pooddychać świeżym powietrzem.-odpowiedział radośnie, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Johna. Sherlock zgrzytnął zębami i szedł obok doktora, słuchając jak Lestrade (cholernie głupi Lestrade, z jego cholernie głupim koślawym uśmiechem) rozmawia z nim przymilnie; a Watson śmieje się z tego co powiedział (dlaczego John? Dlaczego patrzysz na niego w taki sposób?).

Mały pudel nagle zablokował Sherlockowi przejście i zaczął go obskakiwać, plątając się wokół kostek. Pies był prowadzony przez tłustego mężczyznę w średnim wieku (urzędnik, pantoflarz, pies jego żony) który zaambarasowany, wzruszył ramionami, zanim zaczął odciągać psa. Detektyw i pies odbyli mini sparing, zanim zwierzak skierował w jego stronę kilka krótkich warknięć i odszedł dumny, za swoim właścicielem. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, Holmes ujrzał, że Lestrade i John idą dalej z przodu. Szli bardzo blisko siebie, a inspektor zbliżył głowę do Johna, najwyraźniej po to, żeby go lepiej usłyszeć. Detektyw znów poczuł się znajomo. Podszedł do nich szybko i niegrzecznie przeszkodził w rozmowie krótką dedukcją na temat człowieka z idiotycznym psem.

-…i dlatego właśnie nigdy nie będę miał psa!- zakończył tyradę.

- Właściwie lubię psy. -powiedział John i Lestrade przytaknął mu energicznie:

-Nooo, ja też. Wierne małe skubańce. Jak już mówiłem John, tej soboty…

Detektyw znów bezceremonialnie mu przerwał i zaczął dedukować na temat wszystkich przechodniów dookoła, żeby uciszyć Lestrade'a i zaimponować Johnowi. Ale po tym, jak kolejny nieznajomy dał spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, John popukał go ostrzegawczo w żebro.

–Przestań, Sherlock! -zanim odwrócił się do Lestrade'a z wyczerpanym uśmiechem. Holmes poczuł gniew i frustrację i… ból.

-Idę do domu. -zaanonsował i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

-Co? Poczekaj minutę… Sherlock. -John złapał go za ramię. -Mieliśmy iść do parku- powiedział gestykulując.

-Już nie chce mi się chodzić. To nudne.

-Co? Ale, ale… Myślałem, że chcesz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.- zająknął się. Wyglądał na zestresowanego, zauważył detektyw z satysfakcją.

-Powiedziałem, ale głupota ludzi dookoła mnie jest bardziej dusząca, niż brak świeżego powietrza.-powiedział, strącając uścisk przyjaciela z ramion (wróć ze mną, John).

-Wiesz co, nie zmuszaj go do zastania. Tylko się będzie męczył. Wiesz, że łatwo się nudzi. –powiedział Lestrade do swojego nowego przyjaciela, kładąc dłoń na jego krzyżu i oddalając się z nim od Sherlocka. Obejrzał się ponad ramieniem i powiedział:

-Wróć do swoich eksperymentów. Zajmę się Johnem… -pochylił się w stronę doktora. -Znam niedaleko fajną, małą knajpkę z hinduskim żarciem. Mają najlepszego kurczaka tikka masala, jakiego kiedykolwiek jadłem. Może pójdziemy na obiad?

Sherlock odszedł krocząc z furią i ledwo opierając się pragnieniu spojrzenia wstecz. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że były czasy, gdy jeszcze tolerował DI Lestrade'a. W tej chwili czuł się tak, jakby mógł go zabić gołymi rękami. Dla niego było całkiem jasne, dokąd to zmierzało. Inspektor flirtował z Johnem! Miał tak wiele kobiet, które mógł podrywać; nie licząc nawet tej relacji z ex-żoną, z którą stale zrywał i schodził się na nowo. Sam Sherlock był świadkiem tego, że nawet Sally Donovan i kilka innych kobiet w Yardzie spoglądało na niego z aprobatą. _Ale nie! To mu nie wystarczało! Najwyraźniej teraz przyuważył Johna,_ wściekał się Sherlock. To nie mogło być tolerowane! John był JEGO (czym?)… Jego (czym?)… jego… bloggerem… współlokatorem… przyjacielem?

…

Doktor wrócił całkiem wcześnie. _Nie zjedli obiadu, _zauważył Sherlock.

-Przyniosłem chińszczyznę. A ty ją zjesz, czy ci się tego podoba, czy nie! -krzyczał z kuchni. Detektyw mu nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego złożył dłonie pod brodą i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń.

Jego warga mogła podjechać w górę na sekundę.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Przez następne dni, Sherlock obserwował, jak John wraca z pracy w nadzwyczajnie dobrym nastroju, mamrocze coś podczas mycia naczyń i nawet nie rozgniewał się na serio, kiedy jego współlokator podpalił stół.

-Czy wiesz, że kiedy byłem młodszy, chciałem być strażakiem? –to był jego jedyny komentarz. Uśmiechnął się nawet do niego, kiedy odkładał gaśnicę i obaj patrzyli na zwęglone szczątki stołu.

Pani Hudson skarżyła się i była naburmuszona na Sherlocka, ale mógł jej nie słuchać, bo myślał właśnie o Johnie jako o strażaku i zauważył, że pewna część jego ciała zachowuje się w bardzo nieoczekiwany sposób (dlaczego? piromania?). Przełknął ślinę, gdy przyjął do wiadomości, że wszystkie jego manie koncentrują się ostatnio na Johnie.

Ale co z samym Watsonem, który wyglądał na tak zadowolonego w tych dniach, będąc wciąż nagabywanym przez SMSy od Lestrade'a?

Detektyw sprawdził. SMSy stały się mniej przypadkowe, za to bardziej debilne. Teraz pytał w nich, co doktor robił, jak mu minął dzień w gabinecie, czy chciałby się z nim spotkać itd. John odpowiada na nie wszystkie i właśnie miał zamiar się spotkać z DI na obiedzie, gdy Sherlock podpalił stół.

Pomysł, że John mógłby powoli dawać się omamić awansom Lestrade'a sprawił, że detektyw czuł się dziwnie oziębły i pusty, więc wyrzucił te myśli z głowy. Nadal małymi kroczkami testował lojalność swojego przyjaciela, i John rzadko go rozczarowywał. Nadal prosił współlokatora, żeby jadł, żeby spał, kłócił się z nim i ochraniał jego plecy. _Ale to mógł robić dla każdego innego dobrego przyjaciela, _szeptał mu cichutki głosik z tyłu głowy. Watson nie okazywał również, od pewnego czasu, żadnego zainteresowania kobietami, ale mimo to, zaczął joggingować regularnie i dbać o siebie.

Niedawno wrócił do domu z nową koszulą. Greg najwyraźniej mu ją dał, ten przebiegły, srebrny lis!

-Podoba ci się, Sherlock? Spóźniony prezent urodzinowy. Greg powiedział, że pasuje mi do koloru oczu. –powiedział John prezentując ją na sobie , kiedy Sherlock patrzył na niego znad laptopa. Oczywiście tego należącego do Johna.

-Twoje urodziny były dwa miesiące temu! A jeśli masz choć cień wyczucia stylu nie potrzebujesz mnie, żebym ci mówił, jakim koszmarem jest ta koszula! -powiedział jadowicie.

-Och… jest aż tak zła? -spytał John, wyglądając na zbitego z tropu.

-Myślę, że powinieneś ją wyrzucić to do śmieci w tej chwili. –powiedział Sherlock od razu. -Mogę cię zabrać na zakupy następnym razem. Ze sposobu, w jaki patrzysz na moje garnitury, wnioskuję, że zgodzisz się, że mam trochę wiedzy w tym obszarze.

John zaróżowił się z jakiegoś powodu, uciekł do pokoju, mrucząc coś bez ładu i składu. Detektyw nie zobaczył go już potem w tej koszuli i zrobił mentalną notatkę, żeby ją zniszczyć, jak tylko dostanie szansę. Następnego dnia, detektyw pomyślał, że każdy kij ma dwa końce. Kupił modną czarną kurtkę i sprezentował ją Johnowi

-Errm… coś dla ciebie… bo wiesz, urodziny, to wszystko… nie dałem ci nic… to znaczy, oprócz tej książki o wiktoriańskich mordercach… i to było… możesz ją nosić. A robi się coraz chłodniej. Pogoda, mam na myśli. W wiadomościach, dzisiaj. Powiedzieli, że ma być chłodniej. Więc pomyślałem, że możesz potrzebować kurtki, żeby cię ogrzała. Choć masz już kurtki… i swetry. Tak dużo swetrów… ten beżowy… bo to jest beż? wygląda na ciepły… pasuje ci. I ten z paskami. W nim też wyglądasz nieźle… I ta czerwona koszula… i… i… Ahem, to jest dla ciebie. -Sherlock skończył niespodziewanie nagle świadomy, że plecie bez sensu. John uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego i włożył kurtkę na koszulę. Oczywiście pasowała idealnie.

-Dziękuję, Sherlock! Jest świetna! Więc, jak teraz wyglądam?

-Dobrze. Dobrze. W porządku. -Sherlock odwrócił się nieśmiało i odszedł.

-A ta książka o mordercach też mi się podobała. -krzyknął za nim.

...

Ale inspektora nie było tak łatwo odstraszyć. W następnym tygodniu pojawił się na motorze, żeby zabrać Johna „na przejażdżkę dookoła". jak to ujął. Wyglądał zawadiacko przystojnie w niebieskich dżinsach, skórzanej kurtce i pilotce, z kaskiem pod pachą. Jego potargane srebrne włosy i wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby dodawały mu ogólnie uroku.

Sherlock myślał tylko o tym, jak łatwo mógłby go zabić jednym, dobrze wymierzonym kopem Baritsu w szyję. Zamiast tego, mógł tylko posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie, gdy John pospiesznie włożył swoją kurtkę i wyszedł, zanim Sherlock zdołał wymyślić przekonujący argument. Oczywiście ta przejażdżka była wcześniej zaplanowana. Detektyw patrzył na nich zza zasłon, oglądając, jak John wsiada na motor za Lestradem, przyciska się do inspektora, jedną ręką chwyta jego ramię, pochyla głowę blisko, żeby usłyszeć co tamten mówi…

Patrzył z bólem, jak ugodzony w centrum swojego jestestwa, kiedy inspektor śmiejąc się, zakłada sobie druga rękę Johna na swoją talię i odjeżdża w dół ulicy, rycząc motorem. Sherlock nie sądził, że może się tak czuć. Wytrenował samego siebie w samowystarczalności (samotność mnie chroni), ale przecież czasem zdarza się tak, że ludzie stają się częścią twojego życia czy tego chcesz, czy nie. John nie zastanawiał się dwa razy nad wyjściem z Lestradem. I zostawił swojego przyjaciela czującego się opuszczonym i całkowicie godnym pożałowania. _Uczucie_, wydedukował gorzko. Najwyraźniej był tak samo na nie podatny, jak reszta zwykłych ludzi. Jego telefon zabrzęczał.

„Powiedz mu" -to był oczywiście Mycroft. Sherlock odpisał mu ulewą słów, ciesząc się, że może wyładować gniew na wtrącającym się łajdaku. _Muszę mocniej się starać,_ postanowił. Nie miał zamiaru stracić Johna.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Przez następne dni Sherlock był najbardziej troskliwy, jak tylko potrafił.

Wyczyścił mieszkanie po swoich najgorszych eksperymentach i robił Johnowi herbatę, nie obrażał się na sofie i unikał zabierania przyjaciela do Scotland Yardu. Oglądał z nm kiepską telewizją i chował mu telefon. Słuchał z zainteresowaniem, jak Watson opowiada mu o swoim dniu i grał mu na skrzypcach nocami. Kiedy zobaczył, że John uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, trzymając kieliszek wina w ręce, podczas, gdy Sherlock grał mu jeden z ulubionych kawałków, detektyw wspomniał tę noc, gdy John wrócił pijany. Zastanawiał się, co by teraz zrobił, gdyby przyjaciel pogładził go po włosach i zajrzał mu w oczy. Te myśli sprawiały, że miał ciarki, a serce waliło mu mocniej.

W mieście przyszła nagła fala upałów i niemal idealnie z nią skorelowany wzrost drobnych przestępstw, a to sprawiło, że Lestrade był bardziej zajęty. Detektyw był przyjemnie zaskoczony, że te nudne, nieinteresujące włamania i burdy mogą dać tak pozytywne skutki uboczne.

…

I wtedy Inspektor zadzwonił ze sprawą, w którą było wmieszane potrójne morderstwo. Trojaczków. W trzech różnych częściach kraju. W tym samym czasie. Nie trzeba dodawać, że było jak Gwiazdka, dla Sherlocka.

Nawet jeśli nadal z trudem znosił obecność Lestrade'a, nie dał rady mu odmówić. Był dla niego chłodnie uprzejmy i starał się trzymać Johna blisko siebie. Przez następne dwa tygodnie obaj byli zresztą zbyt zajęci ściganiem po całym kraju mordercy, żeby się martwił.

Sprawa zakończyła się w Londynie, w ciemnej alejce.

Zakradali się za mordercą, pewni, że zagnali go do kąta. Sherlock od razu napisał Lestradowi gdzie są.

-Franklin, wiemy, że zabiłeś chłopców Baskerville. Nie ma stąd wyjścia. Podnieś ręce i wyjdź powoli do światła. -powiedział głośno, gdy John mierzył w stronę ruszającej się w półmroku sylwetki, którą brał za podejrzanego. Z perspektywy czasu stało się jasne, że to był zły pomysł, osaczać seryjnego mordercę, w ten sposób.

Gdy cisza przedłużała się, Sherlock wyciągnął komórkę, żeby użyć jej światła jako przynęty. Jego kalkulacje, że podejrzany jest nieuzbrojony okazały się błędne- tak szybko, jak tylko się ruszył, padł strzał i następną rzeczą, jakiej był świadomy, to to, że leży na zimnej, mokrej ulicy bez tchu. John był na nim, odpychając go równocześnie z toru pocisków; spojrzał mu w oczy na chwilę przedtem, zanim od turlał się szybko i strzelił do Franklina, żeby uprzedzić jego strzał. Franklin krzyknął i upadł na ziemię.

Policja przybyła na miejsce prawie w tym samym momencie.

-W porządku z tobą? –spytał John gdy obaj podnieśli się z ziemi.

-W… W porządku. -Sherlock dyszał.

-Dobra robota!- Lestrade miał pytania do ich obu, ale denerwowanie się dedukcjami Sherlocka zostawił Donovan, a sam zaciągnął Johna na bok. Detektyw patrzył na nich kątem oka, widząc jak inspektor kładzie rękę na twarzy jego przyjaciela. Potarł jego policzek kciukiem, jakby ścierał jakiś brud. John patrzył mu w oczy. Gardło Sherlocka zacisnęło się nagle tak, że nie mógł mówić. Donovan powiedział coś do niego, ale ją zignorował i podszedł do Johna. Zanim mógł go dosięgnąć, Lestrade przejechał dłonią w dół podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

-Lestrade! -Sherlock zaryczał. -Co ty, do ciężkiej cholery, robisz?

John spojrzał trochę zdziwiony a Lestrade odsunął się lekko, ale nie cofnął dłoni z boku Johna.

-On jest ranny, Sherlock! Kula z pistoletu Franklina drasnęła go w żebra. -krzyknął Inspektor i doktor wzdrygnął się, bo ręka Grega dotknęła bolesnego miejsca.

Kiedy znów ją wyciągnął na wierzch, była cała czerwona i Sherlock zamarł. Lestrade podciągnął sweter Johnowi i zobaczyli krwawe rozcięcie idące przez żebra.

-Ratownicy!

-To tylko małe draśnięcie, Sherlock. –powiedział John w taksówce w drodze do domu. Detektyw był bardzo cichy, odkąd zobaczył jego ranę. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy widoku krwawiącego Johna (przez niego)- i rąk inspektora na jego ciele.

-Przykro mi, że przeze mnie jesteś ranny. -powiedział tak miękko, że doktor ledwo rozumiał jego słowa. Potrząsnął sennie głową.

-W porządku.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego- ratownicy dali mu jakieś mocne przeciwbólowe lekarstwa, które w połączeniu z zmęczeniem sprawiły, że prawie zemdlał.

-Erm, możesz położyć głowę na moim ramieniu, jeśli chcesz. -powiedział, kaszląc.-Trochę potrwa, zanim dojedziemy do domu.

-Dzięki.- John uśmiechnął się do niego. Przysunął się do niego bliżej i położył głowę na ramieniu, zanim zamknął oczy. Sherlock zrelaksował się po raz pierwszy tego dnia.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Następnego dnia mieli przyjechać do Yardu, żeby zakończyć składać swoje zeznania. Ale John ciągle wyglądał na trochę bardziej zużytego, niż powinien, kiedy osunął się na sofę.

-Zajmę się tym. Ty powinieneś zostać w domu i odpoczywać.- powiedział mu Sherlock, kiedy owijał swój szalik wokół szyi.

-Tylko zadzwonię do Grega i powiem mu… -zaczął Watson.

(_Ostatnio ciągle „Greg", a nie „Lestrade"!_ Sherlock pomyślał gorzko)

-Zadzwonię do ciebie z posterunku jeśli będą nalegać żeby z tobą rozmawiać. -powiedział stanowczo. -Teraz się po prostu zrelaksuj. Pani Hudson zaraz przyjdzie z czymś do jedzenia… Powiedziałem jej, co się stało. Zadzwoń DO MNIE, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek…

-Przestań robić zamieszanie… Naprawdę czuję się dobrze… albo będę, w końcu, za dzień lub dwa. To nie jest duża sprawa. -John łagodnie narzekał.

-Lekarze to naprawdę najgorsi pacjenci. –to była krótka uwaga Sherlocka na odchodnym.

…

Detektyw nie spotkał Lestrade'a w Yardzie, co było ulgą, bo nie wiedział jak zareagować. Ale to było też bolesne, bo oznaczało, że, przez prawie godzinę, musiał sobie radzić z Sally Donovan. Wysłał parę SMSów do Johna, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi i przypuszczał, że tamten musiał zasnąć.

W drodze do domu zatrzymał się w Tesco z jakimś mglistym zamiarem kupienia czegoś dla przyjaciela. Wszystko, o czym mógł sobie przypomnieć, to była herbata, więc kupił jej kilka rodzajów. Potem, czując inspirację kupił jeszcze mleko.

_Mamusia byłaby dumna widząc jak robię zakupy_, pomyślał z wyszczerzonymi w uśmiechu zębami, _Robiący Zakupy Socjopata. Mycroft prawdopodobnie by się upewnił, że ona to zobaczy, _pomyślał gorzko spoglądając na sklepowe kamery.

…

Dotarł do 221B w dużo lepszym humorze, niż go opuścił. Salon był pusty, ale usłyszał głosy z łazienki. Powoli podszedł do jej drzwi i usłyszał łagodny chichot Johna i głębszy, Lestrade'a.

John i inspektor byli razem w łazience! Torba na zakupy prawie wyśliznęła mu się z ręki i prawie zalała go krew. Stał wrośnięty w miejsce, przez chwilę, zanim zarejestrował, że dźwięki umilkły nagle. Kiedy przerażające obrazy zalały jego umysł, usłyszał inspektora:

-To może zaboleć, OK?

Robili to! Sherlock rzucił torbę i kopem otworzył drzwi do łazienki gotów rozszarpać Lestrade'a na strzępy. Ryk gniewu zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy zatrzymał się na moment z powodu tego, co zobaczył. John siedział na klapie sedesu z rozpiętą koszulą, ale tak czy inaczej, całkowicie ubrany. Lestrade klęczał przed nim- także ubrany- z kawałkiem bawełny w ręce.

-Sherlock? -spytał John trochę niezdecydowanie, patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy.- Greg właśnie pomaga mi zmienić opatrunek.

-Wyjdź. Stąd. -powiedział Sherlock do Lestrade'a, ledwo utrzymując szczątki opanowania.

-Co? Czemu? Właśnie wpadłem zobaczyć jak się ma John. Potrzebował pomocy…

-JA mogę mu pomóc! Jestem tu dla niego! Ty nie powinieneś nic robić! Wynoś się stąd! -wykrzyczał detektyw. Część jego umysłu niejasno zauważyła, że brzmi dziecinnie i bardziej niż tylko trochę szalenie, ale był zbyt wkurzony, by o to dbać.

-Sherlock przestań natychmiast! Co w ciebie wstąpiło? -powiedział John, był zdezorientowany i zirytowany.

-Lestrade, wyjdź, zanim cię wyrzucę!

-Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz! Oszalałeś do reszty?! - odpowiedział inspektor, podnosząc się i krzyżując spojrzenia z Sherlockiem.

-Zostaw Johna. On jest MÓJ. Powiedział Sherlock podsuwając się złowróżbnie do Lestrade'a.

-Twój?!- Greg prychnął. -Nie jest zabawką!

-Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jest! Zostaw nas samych!

-Daj mi jeden dobry powód. Co? John nie może się spotykać z nikim, poza tobą? - szydził.

-Zamknijcie się obaj! Sherlock naprawdę nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje. A ty, Greg… Myślę, że lepiej, żebyś teraz wyszedł. Zadzwonię później. -powiedział John, wstając.

-Nic mi nie jest. -powiedział detektyw, wściekle trzęsąc głową, zanim nie spojrzał na Lestrade'a i wyszedł.

-Dbaj o siebie, John. -powiedział Lestrade z westchnieniem. -Złapię cię później.-zszedł ze schodów i detektyw usłyszał trzask zamykających się za nim drzwi.

-Co… Co to było, Sherlock? Co to za przedstawienie, które tu odstawiłeś? -John domagał się wyjaśnień; był zły, zapinał koszule, wychodząc z łazienki.

Sherlock siedział w milczeniu na fotelu, jak posąg.

-Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby iść do swojego pałacu myśli, bo mam zamiar wyciągnąć cię stamtąd! -zagroził mu John.

Detektyw spojrzał na niego i powiedział ciepło:

-Jak zwykle John, patrzysz, ale nie widzisz! Nie rozumiesz, do czego zmierza Lestrade!

-Dobrze, więc mnie oświeć! Co on kombinuje, oprócz bycia dobrym przyjacielem i pomaganiem mi?- powiedział doktor krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

-Flirtuje z tobą! Przez cały tydzień! Zdaje się, że zużył wszystkie kobiety na świecie i zafiksował się na tobie, jako następnym celu! -powiedział Sherlock pośpiesznie.

John wyglądał na lekko osłupiałego. I wtedy zaczął się śmiać…

-To nie jest śmieszne! Lestrade próbuje cię poderwać! Nie pozwolę mu! -powiedział, wściekły.

-Nie, Sherlock! On jest tylko dobrym kolegą. -powiedział John chichocząc i nagle krzywiąc się, ponieważ nagły ruch sprawił mu ból.

-Wiesz, że zawsze mam rację! –Powiedział Sherlock, zrywając się na nogi przemierzając salon długimi krokami.

-Zazwyczaj masz rację. -skorygował John ewidentnie zachwycony.

-On chce, żebyś był na każdym miejscu zbrodni, pisze do ciebie za często, staje zbyt blisko ciebie, chce wychodzić z tobą na spacery, chce jeść z tobą obiady, chce zmieniać ci opatrunek, che… dotyka cię.-Sherlock wypluł to z siebie.

John spojrzał na niego. -Ty robisz dokładnie to samo. -powiedział cicho.

Sherlock zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił do Johna, jego twarz się zaczerwieniła.

-Tak, no cóż… -zaczął, zanim jego mózg kazał mu się zamknąć.

-Więc, pozwól mi to zrozumieć… -powiedział John podchodząc bliżej. - Dal ciebie to jest w porządku, kiedy ty robisz to wszystko, ale jak ktoś inny, to już nie? Kiedy Greg robi takie rzeczy, to do mnie uderza, ale kiedy TY je robisz, to…?

Sherlock wydawał się sparaliżowany. Jego naturalnie blada skóra miała obecnie jasno czerwony odcień, a jego zwyczajowa elokwencja wyraźnie zdezerterowała. -Ja… Ja… -Sherlock się jąkał. Wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował ponownie:

-Tak, to jest OK, kiedy ja to robię.

-Dlaczego? czemu to jest OK?- zapytał ciepło John. Stał teraz blisko przyjaciela.

Sherlock mógł zobaczyć jego rozszerzone źrenice, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Nie był zaskoczony, że coś podobnego działo się z nim samym. Chemia BYŁA niebywale prosta…

-Bo cię kocham Johnie Watson! Bo jesteś mój. A ja się nie dzielę!- powiedział, przechylając głowę i chwytając Johna w ramiona i całując go w usta (zaskakująco miękkie) z pasją. Kiedy się odsunęli by zaczerpnąć oddechu, Sherlock zobaczył, że John wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego, jak on sam się czuł.

-W końcu.- wyszeptał John i chwycił koszulę Sherlocka i pchnął go do tyłu.

…

SMSy wysłane później tej samej nocy:

„Misja ukończona. Dziękuję." MH

„Przyjemność po mojej stronie." GL


End file.
